The present invention relates to an apparatus for curing resin films coated on dental resin prosthesis, which is designated to coat the prosthesis with a photopolymerizable resin liquid on their surface, and polymerize to cure the resultant resin films as by radiations of activation energy.
Conventional apparatus for preparing plastic prosthesis coated with an abrasion resistant resin have several disadvantages: they encounter difficulties in obtaining uniform coating and render it impossible to make use of the radiations of activation energy in their maximum efficiency, thus resulting in local fluctuations in the quality of cured resin films and failing to obtain a desired coating effect. This is because dental prosthesis have to be cured as placed on or suspended from a turntable kept at a fixed level in a casing or box.